


Weeds and Flowers grow alike

by key_of_polaris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Gen, Long, Other, Traveling, gonna add more as i go, gym challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_of_polaris/pseuds/key_of_polaris
Summary: Sonia and Leon were childhood friends and rivals. Yet they don't seem to get along. Why is that?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Dande | Leon/Sonia, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Weeds and Flowers grow alike

“3-2-1-READY OR NOT I’M COMIN' FOR YA!” Came an excited shriek, startling the Rookidee settled on the fencing as the bolt of ginger hair and emerald eyes passed them.   
Smile on her face, Sonia ran through the small Village, looking under benches and behind trees, hoping so badly to catch a glimpse of that violet hair.   
The sun was still low over Postwick. It was early, the dew not even having dried off the plant life and the only noise coming from the Rookidee chirping eagerly as they greeted the morning sun and the soft “meehs” and “beehs” of the Wooloo being guided to the pastures surrounding the peaceful village.   
Finally, between two large rocks, The young girl spied what she was looking for.   
Sonia walked up to the cowering boy with a smile big on her face as she exclaimed “Found you, Lee! You really aren’t any good at Hide and Seek, you know?”   
The boy winced at the remark. Sonia’s statement was reaffirmed by a loud bark coming from the small pokemon next to her as Leon whined:   
“oh come on, Sonia, you don’t have to be so blunt about it, do you?”  
“Course I do!” the reply came swiftly, accompanied by an outstretched hand, eager to help him up.”   
How else are you going to get better at it?”   
He didn’t answer, just smiled warmly like he always did.

The conversation was forgotten as soon as it had happened, the two of them now rounding a corner, as they smelled the scent of freshly baked bread coming from the bakery at the end of the street.   
“Race you there?”   
Leon asked, face determined. Sonia nodded, equally determined.   
As Yamper barked, the two of them darted off towards the bakery.   
It was a struggle.   
Sonia pushing ahead at first, being overtaken by Leon after only a few seconds.   
They battled for the spot ahead fiercely, before coming to a halt next to each other, breathing heavily, hands on their knees and smiling.   
Less than five minutes later they were sitting on the cobblestone fence lining the village, discussing their days plan over the still steaming buns that made up their breakfast.  
“Sooo what do ya wanna do today?” Leon asked, after a while. Sonia shrugged, devouring the last of her bread. “I dunno,” she said. ” Postwick is so boring, should we go to Wedgehurst and play with Gran’s pokémon?”  
He took a moment to think, before shaking his head and turning to her with a big grin. His eyes squinted to slits as he leaned in and whispered   
”Y’know there’s this place we could go. Thing is it’s forbidden so we’ve got to be sneaky!” “The Slumbering Weald?!”,  
she squealed out, too loud at first but quickly hushing herself.   
”Gran said if I ever went there I’d be in a lot of trouble!”   
She furrowed her brow and evaluated the situation. On one hand, entering The Slumbering Weald was super forbidden, but on the other hand, she was bored out of her mind and what’s the worst that could happen? She was eight-years-old and could obviously protect herself and her companions!   
She nodded firmly.   
“Alright!” She said.   
“Let’s go! We just gotta make sure no one sees us!”

And with that, the two of them were off to the big wooden gate that was supposed to ward off anyone curious enough to try and sneak into the forbidden weald.   
Alas, that day its power meant nothing to the two curious children who looked around carefully before scaling it and wandering past it towards the foggy forest.

As they wandered, they quickly became surrounded by trees that towered high above them and a fog that seemed to get denser the further they went.   
The noise of pokémon running about was abundant.   
Sonia held onto Leon’s hand even tighter than she had before, god knows she would never let him walk on his own here, hopeless with directions as he was.   
Her heart was beating fast, though she could not tell whether it was from excitement or nervousness.   
Regardless, they kept walking, wide-eyed and curious.  
Around them, Pokemon were going about their day. From time to time, Leon would point to a Skwovet in a tree reaching for a nut or a pair of Rookidee, puffing themselves up to try and intimidate each other.   
Sonia would look excited and share some trivia about the pokemon in question which, in turn, the boy would listen to with great interest.   
The forest was calm and largely quiet. Moss grew on the trunks of trees larger than either of them had ever seen, The wood floor peppered with shrubs and mushrooms covered almost entirely by moss.  
It was a sight to behold.   
The steady current of a river could be heard in the distance. All in all the two of them didn’t have much of a choice other than going on exploring this strange and enticing new world.  
So they kept walking, looking and exploring the weald for the next hour or so before, suddenly, Leon turned around.   
“Uhhh, Sonia?” He stammered.   
”I think we’re lost. I can’t see Postwhick anymore at all…”   
The ginger girl turned her head towards him. ”  
Nonsense! You really are hopeless with finding your way, Lee. We just gotta walk back the way we came, is all!”   
She looked around. Where…did they come from?   
A chill ran down her spine.   
Before her, all she could see was a few tall trees and that impenetrable, white curtain of fog. They hadn’t noticed, but the noises of the pokemon around them had gotten quieter, less cheery. The ones they could hear were more powerful, more deliberate.   
So they stood there, two children in a place strictly forbidden to them, lost and afraid.   
Swallowing what felt like a boulder of anxiety in his throat, Leon finally spoke.   
”H-hey don’t worry about it! If push comes to shove we can always trust good ol’ yamps to guide us home with that trusty nose of his!”   
The pokémon agreed, barking proudly, which seemed to soothe the girl’s anxiety just a bit, as she exhaled visibly and the smile returned to her face.   
Nodding, they kept on walking.   
The moss under their feet was soft and springy and the air around them was laden with moisture, leaving droplets to adorn their hair and clothes making them look almost otherworldly.   
As they kept marching onwards, the river they had been hearing came into view and Sonia couldn’t help letting out a small squeak of excitement as she rushed towards it, pulling Leon with her in the process. Rivers are always swarming with pokemon and she was eager to observe them.  
As she approached the small stream, however, a loud crack boomed in the tree over them and before Leon could finish his terrified scream of   
“SONIA, WATCH OU-”   
the large talons of the mighty pokemon were already grasping at her.   
The girl let out a deafening yell as she flung herself to the forest floor,   
barely brave enough to steal a glance at her attacker.   
Above her soared an intimidatingly huge Corviknight, its red eyes fixed on the two young children.   
“WE’VE GOT TO RUN!”   
Leon screamed and before Sonia was able to react or even process what he’d said, she had been pulled to her feet and towards a few large rocks with crevices that promised at least temporary shelter from the beast.   
Swiftly, the two of them slipped into one of the larger creases, just in time to avoid the sharp claws of the bird pokemon which clawed angrily as its talons hit hard stone instead of soft skin. Out of breath, Sonia looked through the hole in the stone and came to a realization.   
“YAMPER, USE THUNDERBOLT!”, she shouted.   
But Yamper didn’t attack.   
Tears of fear and frustration welled in her eyes. They must have lost Yamper somewhere along the way.   
There they were, two terrified children huddled in the opening of a crevice, a fierce pokemon grasping for them with powerful claws. Nowhere to run, no way to find their way back home, completely hopeless. Leon and Sonia held each other close, sobbing, waiting for the brutal talons to eventually chip away at the stone giving them shelter.   
Suddenly, a voice came through the forest.   
“DRUDDIGON, USE DRAGON CLAW!”   
For a few tense moments, the weald was quiet.   
Then a loud snarl, the slash of claws in the air, the ear-splitting screech of the beaked pokémon and finally, the heavenly sound of those large wing flaps disappearing into the distance.  
Leon and Sonia did not move, frozen in their little safe haven.  
It was only when the displeased, wrinkled face of their savior hovered over them that Sonia opened her mouth.   
“H-hey Gran…”  
She stammered with an apologetic half-grin on her lips. The old woman furrowed her brows and let out a deep sigh before talking.   
“Hello Sonia, dear. Now, if I may ask, what are two eight-year-olds doing far into the one place in this village that is strictly forbidden?”   
There was a lot of shy “well’s” and “you see’s” and “we didn’t mean to’s” mumbled as they got out of their hiding spot and started walking back toward Postwick with the aged Professor.   
Their excuses were fruitless in the face of an angry and worried grandmother. Professor Magnolia chewed them out the whole way back to the small village, making sure they understand just how perilous their situation would have been had she not come to their rescue.   
Somewhere along the way, Sonia asked wide-eyed   
”But how did you know where we were and that we were in trouble?”   
To that, Magnolia merely pointed to her feet where yamper walked dutifully next to her.   
“This little one came to get me, he was awfully persistent and seemed upset so I had no choice but to go with him. The two of you were lucky you had such a loyal pokémon with you.”   
Sonia’s eyes welled up as she embraced the soft pokémon, thanking it profusely. Her grandmother, however, was not done scolding her so the moment was short-lived as they continued on their way.   
The sun stood high in the sky when they reached Postwick, and they had to let their eyes adjust to the light. They had been walking silently for a while and both children were now anxiously standing facing Professor Magnolia, who sighed ”well? what are the two of you waiting for? Run along already. If I catch the two of you breaking rules again, you will be punished strictly and, of course, I will let your mum know about this little excursion, Leon.”   
The boy groaned but swiftly, with a tug on his shirt from Sonia, his signature wide smile reappeared and the two of them ran off swiftly to cause mischief elsewhere, leaving the professor and grandmother to wonder what would become of these troublesome children.


End file.
